


Windows to the Soul

by Alucinoria



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, and eventual sex, fluff if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucinoria/pseuds/Alucinoria
Summary: Because I can't think of a better title.





	Windows to the Soul

The first time Venom caught Ocelot’s gaze staring intently at him, thinking that he didn’t notice, was during his first venture back on the field since his premature discharge from the hospital. ‘You’re a legend in the eyes of those who live on the battlefield,’ Ocelot had said quickly, with a badly concealed coy smile, when Venom faced him fully.

No doubt his action was being monitored from somewhere off the map, his every decision scrutinized. But Ocelot’s measured voice from the idroid was somewhat comforting, punctuating the long stretch of silence as he sneak and crawl through the rocky terrains and stunted bushes of the Afghanistan desert. Providing him with useful intels, advice, hints and such…

‘Flawlessly executed.’

Hearing that at the end of his first successful rescue mission filled him with a sense of accomplishment.

 

The second time Venom caught sight of it again was during his brief return back at Mother Base. He was going through some basic combat training with a few of the new Diamond Dogs recruits when he heard a sudden sharp intake of breath. Not from the soldiers… they all took his blows enthusiastically and most stayed happily unconscious. Looking up from where he was restraining one against the metal grating walkway, he stared directly at Ocelot who appeared just a few steps away. It must be the harsh glare from the noon sun playing tricks with his eye but Venom was fairly sure Ocelot was slightly flushed at the cheeks.

Without warning, he knocked the remaining soldier out before lunging towards Ocelot. He could clearly see the conflicting emotions flashing across his face, the hesitation in his reaction against the unexpected assault. Venom was hundred percent sure he even briefly considered reaching for his revolver. But that milliseconds delay was more than enough time for Venom to easily disarm him and clamp him within a headlock.

'Relax,’ he said in a reassuring voice. 'Not going to hurt you.’

Ocelot remained tensed caught off guard while continue to struggle rather uselessly under the weight of his bionic arm.

Venom subdued him long enough to pose for a selfie.

It seemed like a good idea at that moment. And if later Ocelot had any opinion regarding that particular momento photo at the ACC he chose to keep it only to himself.

 

After that, Venom had lost count the number of times he was greeted with that silent gaze mixed with hints of other emotions. 

Once with disgust when he returned smelling of stale sweat and rotten meat, and buzzing with flies. Ocelot had thrown a bucket of sea water at him. 'Was it necessary?' Venom had asked, exasperated. But Ocelot kept his distance until Venom had a proper shower and changed into a clean set of clothes. 

Once with jealousy when he was invited to a shower with that female sniper. 

Most often then not, it was with lust-filled eyes. When he returned home bloodied and injured. Or when he allowed Ocelot to remove the knife from his shoulder after breaking the fight among the staffs. Or when Ocelot was performing his duties within Room 101, questioning and extracting information from enemy mercenaries: he would look up occasionally from his work towards the direction of the one-way mirror, knowing without a doubt that Venom would be standing there watching from the other side.

 

He had long accepted Ocelot’s reasoning for not being able to physically join him during missions, staying back instead at the base as the tactical instructor. This suited Venom just fine as he prefered working alone anyway. It was amusing, too, to say the least, to listen to the interrogation specialist and the base XO bickering through the idroid for what they think was best for the future of Diamond Dogs. But as time went by Ocelot became more expressive  ~~and bolder~~  in trying to gain Venom's attention and it did not take long even for Venom to figure out why.

He found him one late evening idling alone atop one of the tallest platforms at Mother Base, staring off at the endless expense of the deep blue ocean. Ocelot turned towards the man, nodding slightly in acknowledgement, as he came closer.

There it was, again, that familiar gaze.

Venom reached out to trace along his jawline with the back of his gloved hand, almost tenderly, carefully gauging Ocelot’s reaction, before grabbing not too gently at his chin. Ocelot kept his silence but his expression spoke volume. That was enough green light and encouragement for Venom to go on.

'Keep on looking at me like that,’ Venom said, tightening his grip. His other hand had begun to snake beneath the thin fabric, cool synthetic fingers splayed wide over warm flesh. 'And I might want to do things to you.’

 

***

 

No one could possibly see them here so high up from the rest of the buildings. No one could ever see this close up the deep blush forming on his cheeks spreading down his bare chest, or how the large beads of sweat dripping down every curve and crevice of his body. Or the pure bliss on his face as Venom trailed light kisses down his toned abdomen, before taking his hardening lenght into his mouth.

Or the restrained gasps escaping his lips. 

'You don't have to hold back,' he said, having trouble himself in keeping his voice steady. 'Let me hear you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an artwork here:
> 
> http://aprilpoke.tumblr.com/image/169995596162
> 
> \---
> 
> The comic (!) here:
> 
> http://aprilpoke.tumblr.com/post/170929968532/hey-aprilpoke-here-with-the-challenge-a12-a/amp?__twitter_impression=true


End file.
